Weatherfield General
]] Weatherfield General is the hospital in Weatherfield which the residents of Coronation Street often use when in need of medical treatment. Emily Bishop has volunteered here since her retirement in 1989 (but also worked at the hospital as an orderly from 1976-1978). She has manned the hospital shop and cafe, provided chaplaincy support and acted as a ward assistant. As a long-term volunteer she acts as a supervisor to those who are completing community service here like Janice Battersby in 2008. Events On Christmas Day 1999, after the death of a ten year old boy in the hospital, Nurse Martin Platt comforted fellow nurse Rebecca Hopkins over the death and this led to them beginning an affair. In February 2000, Gail Platt took her teenage daughter Sarah to Dr Wilson's surgery to be examined believing she had an eating disorder and was shocked to discover she was five months pregnant. Sarah gave birth in June to daughter Bethany. Out of her depth and alone in the hospital, she found it hard when the baby cried and she was not able to settle her. Neighbour Alison Webster, who just given birth to son Jake in the hospital who had tragically died, agreed to look after Sarah's. When no one was looking, Alison ran off with Bethany. Alison's husband Kevin made her see sense and hand Sarah's baby over before Alison killed herself, unable to cope with the tragedy of her infant loss. In September, drug dealer Jez Quigley hospitalised enemy Steve McDonald when the latter had "grassed" him up to the police over the murder of Tony Horrocks. However Jez himself was admitted shortly after when Steve's father Jim sought revenge on Jez for his son's attack and brutally beaten him up. Jez attempted to kill Steve, but while tampering with the monitoring equipment at Steve's bedside, he collapsed from a ruptured spleen and died on the way to the operating theatre. Dennis Stringer died at the hospital in January 2002 following injuries sustained in a car crash. In October, Sarah Platt was involved in a car crash and was taken to the hospital. Her family were contacted and rushed to be with her but stepfather Martin found out about the accident during a shift changeover. Sarah was left in a coma and taken for an emergency operation as doctors suspected that she might have suffered brain damage. This wasn't the case however and she made a full recovery. In June 2004, Sarah Platt was once again rushed to the hospital after going into premature labour caused by stress. There she gave birth to her son Billy, who was immediately transferred into an incubator. Doctors were initially hopeful but Billy's condition deteriorated and he died. Martin attacked fellow nurse Karl Foster in a corridor after he left flowers at Sarah's bed because he blamed Karl for splitting up Sarah and her partner Todd Grimshaw, and ultimately, blamed him for Billy's death. The assault was witnessed by several nurses. In April 2008, Maria Connor visited the hospital after her baby stopped kicking and subsequently gave birth to a stillborn son who she named Paul. Killer factory boss Tony Gordon was admitted in November 2009 after suffering a heart attack. Believing he was going to die, Tony confessed to Roy Cropper (who found him collapsed outside The Kabin) about his involvement in Liam Connor's death. However Tony survived his heart attack and suggested that his confession was down to the strong medication making him delirious, however Roy was not easily mislead. Peter Barlow was admitted in December 2010 after being trapped in The Joinery bar following a gas explosion. Believing that he might not survive his injuries, Peter and fiancée Leanne Battersby's wedding ceremony was conducted at his bedside. Peter however pulled through (although he was confined to a wheelchair) and was later discharged. Charlotte Hoyle was also admitted to the hospital at the same time. Her injuries were thought to be due to the explosion when she was found by paramedics but she had actually being bludgeoned with a hammer by John Stape and left in the street to make it look like this was the case. She never regained consciousness and doctors warned her parents if she did survive she would suffer serious brain damage. It was decided that her life support machine be switched off. On the same night, Fiz Stape was admitted because she had gone into premature labour as a result of injuries she had sustained during the disaster on the street. She gave birth to a daughter after only six months of pregnancy and called her Hope. Hope spent her first few weeks in an incubator until she was strong enough to return home. She needed an operation in the new year to fix a hole in the heart. In June 2011, on-the-run killer John Stape, masquerading as a doctor, visited his injured wife Fiz along with their daughter Hope who he snatched from her bedroom. Unable to persuade Fiz to consider running away with him, John ran up to the roof being pursued by the police. Cornered, he handed Hope over to Fiz before jumping. Despite the height, John survived, managed to evade authorities and went on the run. Several months later John was involved in a car accident and died in the hospital, but not before confessing to the police that Fiz was innocent of the murders of Charlotte Hoyle, Colin Fishwick and his mother Joy. A homeless Dennis Tanner was admitted in April 2014 after being beaten up by thugs. He was visited by wife Rita who he'd left for Gloria Price in February. When he was discharged, Rita took pity on him and collected him from the foyer. In June, Tina McIntyre was admitted with head injuries after being attacked by Rob Donovan outside the Builder's Yard on Victoria Street. Tina survived the initial attack and underwent an operation to reduce swelling on her brain. But despite the best efforts of the doctors, Tina died a few days later. Jason Grimshaw was brutally attacked by Callum Logan and two of his heavies in August 2015, after Jason, who was dating Sarah Platt at the time, became involved in the feud between Callum and the Platt family, Jason was swiftly admitted to Weatherfield General, where he was placed on life support for a number of weeks, Jason made something of a full recovery even after Tony Stewart and Eileen Grimshaw became distraught after receiving news that Jason would be permanently maimed as a result of the attack. Characters born at Weatherfield General Over the years Weatherfield General has been the birthplace of many characters. These include: *Tracy Barlow - 24th January 1977 *Nick Tilsley - 31st December 1980 *Sarah Louise Tilsley - 2nd February 1987 *David Tilsley - 25th December 1990 *Katie McDonald - 1st January 1992 *Ryan Connor - 14th January 1992 *Ali Neeson - 14th January 1992 *Tom Duckworth - 9th September 1992 *Sophie Webster - 4th November 1994 *Daniel Osbourne - 4th January 1995 *Shannon Tattersall - 27th August 1997 *Morgan Middleton - 16th February 1998 *Billy Mallett - 25th December 1998 *Becky Mallett - 25th December 1998 *Bethany Platt - 4th June 2000 *Jake Webster - 5th June 2000 *Joshua Peacock - 8th April 2002 *Simon Barlow - 6th July 2003 *Amy Barlow - 9th February 2004 *Billy Platt - 31st May 2004 *Aadi Alahan - 13th January 2006 *Asha Alahan - 13th January 2006 *Paul Connor Jr. - 30th April 2008 *Hope Stape - 6th December 2010 *Jake Windass - 27th May 2013 *Miley Windass - 3rd April 2015 *Harry Platt - 21st March 2016 *Ruairi McDonald - 11th January 2017 *Zack Rubinstein - 25th May 2018 Characters who have died at Weatherfield General It has also been the site of several character's deaths, which include: *Harry Hewitt - 6th September 1967 *Ernest Bishop - 11th January 1978 *Stan Ogden - 21st November 1984 *Lisa Duckworth - 12th February 1993 *Samir Rachid - 2nd June 1995 *Des Barnes - 18th November 1998 *Simon - 25th December 1999 *Jez Quigley - 15th September 2000 *Dennis Stringer - 2nd January 2002 *Billy Platt - 2nd June 2004 *Katy Harris - 20th April 2005 *Charlie Stubbs - 15th January 2007 *Paul Connor - 6th June 2007 *Mike Scott - 30th January 2009 *Paul Connor Jr. - 30th April 2008 *Charlotte Hoyle - 6th December 2010 *John Stape - 28th October 2011 *Sunita Alahan - 3rd April 2013 *Tina McIntyre - 2nd June 2014 *Maddie Heath - 1st June 2015 *Ruairi McDonald - 11th January 2017 *Hassan Habeeb - 17th August 2018 Characters who have worked at Weatherfield General *Emily Bishop *Martin Platt *Karl Foster *Rebecca Hopkins *Cathy Power *Marcus Dent *Naomi Collins *Nurse - (2010 and 2015) *Aiden Lester (Nurse - 2012) *Sonographer (2014 and 2015) *Doctor (2015) Background information *Since 2014, the exterior shots of the hospital have utilised by Tony Warren building at the MediaCity studios, with temporary signage put up to reflect the appropriate environment. Category:Buildings in Weatherfield Category:Hospitals